The Novice Rebel
by eyhedogo3233
Summary: In a world where training beasts of mass destruction is the path to the most prized title in the world, orphaned Jason Smith sets out to overcome the evil forces of the new Team Rocket and achieve his goal of being The Master of Pokemon. However, being an orphan due to the death of his mother and the disappearance of his father leaves him no room for being substandard.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Let's go playing in the woods Leo," said my father one afternoon, four months before today. My father and I were hanging out and learning more about Pokémon and my father wanted to take me to the woods. I could never go alone because it was too dangerous for me but to my father it was nothing. At the age of 16 he had climbed to the tops of Mt. Silver and beaten all the gym leaders here in Kanto.

Most trainers who start their journey don't even get past the 4th gym! But my father was really strong and beat all of them and even competed in the league and made it to the semifinals.

Those days he was sponsored by companies to represent them in battles. He won a lot of battles, and some even bet that he was strong enough to beat the first two of the Elite Four. But my father loved his adventures and decided to change his job to be a Pokémon Ranger. He said that helping Pokémon & bringing justice to corrupt people was more satisfying for him than winning battles and making money.

Well anyways, as we walked through the woods and dad's Flygon flew behind us (in case a dangerous wild Pokémon decided to attack us) we fed some Pidgeys, pet some Zigzagoons and helped a few Bidoof by the river. But, as we got deeper into the woods we heard a sharp long scream "Laaaaaav" and we both looked at each other before climbing on Flygon.

Then we flew towards the noise and we found, as I quote "A gold rock with eyes and a screaming hole on its face."

Don't blame me , I hadn't read the Pokedex entry on the Larvitar line yet. He was surrounded by a Raticate, Urasing and a Mightyena. He was blocking a berry bush and some Pidgey meat he had probably hunted.

My father instantly grabbed a pokeball on his belt and sent out his Espeon. She looked around and instantly released a powerful psybeam attack that had so much speed recoil, that we could feel from nearly 10 yards from her and instantly knocked out the Raticate that had been trying to Rip the golden rock into shreds with its teeth.

Then she looked at the other Pokémon and sent out a telepathic message saying, "Who is next?" They looked at her and the Mightyena who realized that being a dark type gave him immunity rushed with a crunch attack. The Urasing followed up with focus blasts right after Espeon.

She just smirked, and her gem crackled with power before releasing a signal beam directly at the Mightyena and knocking him unconscious and then easily dodged the focus blasts.

She looked at the enraged Urasing who looked unstable and suddenly with speed that seemed impossible the Urasing grabbed the golden rock and threw it. My father eyes lit with anger and told Espeon to finish the match. Then said "Flygon, after that Larvitar and Leo hang on!" Suddenly with a ridiculous amount of speed, we flew after the flying Larvitar.

Then the Larvitar started to fall from the parabolic shape that it had been thrown into. I looked and saw a rushing river with waters moving at dangerous speeds and knowing that if that Pokémon hit the water he would die, jumped off the back of Dads Flygon.

I could not let it die. It seemed to relate to me in some way and I could not control myself. "Larvitarrrrr" I screamed as I flew down to him and looking at the little Pokémon, I saw tears and my heart broke. I held my hands at my sides and stuck my leg together and fell like a bullet right at him and then as I got close, I stretched my hands and grabbed him with a heavy thud on my chest that knocked the breath out of me.

Larvitar started to struggle but then looked at my eyes and stared at me as my eyes started to glow fire orange and then spread throughout the rest of my body.

Larvitar relaxed by my warm energies and looking at the care I had for him made him stop struggling and cry some more as he hugged me. I approximated we had 20 seconds before we became a red colored paint splat. Then all the sudden Larvitar glowed and rocks came out of the rushing river and pointed straight at us.

I thought we were going to be impaled but then with a reaction and strength that seems unimaginable I grabbed the rock. Larvitar then peeked his eyes to see why we were not dead yet and then realizing that I had saved him, hugged me some more.

Then he seemed to concentrate with his eyes and the rock slowly started to form the shape of a slide towards the bank.

I realized what he had done, and I slid my hand of and carefully trudged down to the bottom. Where Larvitar seemed to much be much calmer but then all the sudden the bank underneath me collapsed because it was wet form the rushing water that had been splashing it and I slid and fell into the water.

Then all I remember is the shocked face of Larvitar and a little Pokémon behind him with a pink shade with the same reaction and then I slid completely under and the current under the water carried me down the stream very quickly.

My body was now flaring with red energy and I panicked trying to slow the speed of my body by trying to grasp on to something, but the edges of my eyes were starting to go dark. Looking straight ahead I saw a log and moving at the speed I was… I prayed my prayers. Then again everything went to black.

"Blink"

"Blink"

Lights! Lights! They hurt my eyes, and a bunch of people in white coats came in and said something but I was too distorted. And said "Mom?" "Dad?" "Flygon?" and everything went black again.

… Darkness …. Blurry...

"Honey I have to leave! I am going to be late for my plane" said my Mom. As she rushed out the door and closed the door. Everything seemed so familiar and yet I could not place it yet. Then like a thundershock it hit me. It was the last time I saw my mom… alive.

I ran and tried to follow my Mom, but I just phased through the door and saw her get on the car. I screamed "Mom! No Mom!" but she just ignored me and kept driving and I cried and ran after her.

Then everything blurred, and she was about to get through the terminal and get on the plane but then I saw my dad give her kiss and then myself giving an eew face. I then asked, "When will you come back?".

She looked at me and with tears said "I love you Leo and remember what your name means! You are the brave Pyroar. And remember I will be back in two months!". I hugged her back and she walked into the terminal and as the door closed, I saw her face.

My mom was smart and worked for Bio Novia and had been working on a 'Champions Ball'. This ball could catch any Pokémon which made it crazy important and she had only made very few in order to stop destructive and powerful Pokémon from harming people.

Those two months she was gone she was supposed to give the first Champion Ball verification of utilization but… I was snapped out of my thoughts as we saw the plane through the windows as the plane lifted to air and suddenly from a side view I saw a blue object fly up and then there was a big red line through the plane and it split in half.

Then the blue energy disappeared. My dad's smile disappeared very, very quickly and he released his most devoted Pokémon, Flygon and screamed "Stay here and do not go anywhere!". Then he said "Flygon use dragon claw!" and his Flygon destroyed the glass and moving at maximum speed flew towards the plane crash and I stared in shock and in fear.

The glass shards cut my skin on my hands deeply, but I did not care.

Then I saw the green body of Dad's Flygon get to the plane crash and I knew what was going to happen and I tried to close my eyes and put my hands on my ears, but I still heard the scream of my dad.

I started sobbing… Then everything went black and a weird Pokémon with pink body and a blue glowing eyes said, "You are the brave lion and your destiny is to end the corruption found in this beautiful nation" Then light started to appear. Then I heard noises "He is waking up! Hurry let him have space!" "Why does he have tears?"

"Blink"

"Blink"

Again, all I saw was the white lights and I blinked my eyes. The first thing I saw after my eyes cleared up was the face of people in white coats and then my father right in the center and he rushed towards me.

"Don't ever do that again to me" "… and Flygon." Said my father. "I can't lose you too" said my father with tears flowing down his cheeks. The doctors in the background were saying "It's a miracle! How is he alive? What in the name of legends?" But I ignored them and hugged my father like it was going to be the end of the world.

Then I felt a heavy weight settle on me and I looked down to see the golden Larvitar. I smiled at him, but he just looked down sad and then I realized that he felt guilty for my near-death experience. I lifted his head to have him give me eye to eye contact and said, "It's not your fault and you should know that without you, we would have died."

Then he smiled and hugged my feet. The doctors looked completely awe struck. Then I said, "What's wrong?". The doctors looked at him and said, "Larvitar is a pseudo legendary starter and is has the discoloration of a shiny but it also has gold eyes which could mean it had a very powerful family line!" I just smiled and said, "You are an awesome little Pokémon, aren't you?"

My dad looked at me and said "I am sorry son, but I have to leave… I have another ranger mission. I dreaded those words, but I nodded. "I will take Larvitar back to the safe part of the woods.". I smiled sadly and remembered my dream. I felt like I should tell my father, but I did not want to remind him of the days after mom's death. I hung my head, smiled and replied, "Ok dad. But are you coming back for my birthday?"

Looking at the hesitation in my eyes he said, "Of course I will."

Then he gave me hug and said, "Be brave my little lion" and then he walked out. After I was released, I went home and did what I normally did when dad was not home, but I just could not seem to forget his last words. They were the same words my mom said before she… she… yeah.

It has been three months since those two days. I have cried my heart out and knowing the reason they both have left my life is because some stupid organization decided they wanted to take over the world made my heart fill bitter hatred. I swear if it means killing every single grunt along the way I will do it.

I will find my father. He is not dead… a hostage… to one of the most dangerous organizations in this region. Today is 06/16/2016 and it is my birthday, today I start my journey. You see after the mortality rate of trainers who started with the usual three per region increased, the league decided that a person must catch his own starter and this starter must not be bought or traded from someone.

Unfortunately, for those who sought success easily, it made it a whole new level harder and the population of bug catchers rose exponentially due to the docile nature of most bug types, this left most trainer stuck at the 3rd gym or below.

This made it so that only the most powerful and creative trainers managed to make it to the league. I have been working in the supermarket downtown for months and I have finally managed to buy myself a myriad number of Pokeballs for a starting trainer, which is like 12 Pokeballs, four Greatballs and one of every other non-taxing pokeball.

I planned to use my friendship ball for Pokémon like Roselia or Eevee or even a Riolu.

It is highly unlikely though that I will encounter either an Eevee or a Riolu. I wanted to start with either a Ralts, Grolithe or Eevee. Finding a Grolithe was hard but it was easier than finding a Ralts or an Eevee. I wanted to take my time and find the best starter… no matter the time it took. I will train whichever one I secure. I will train to be the very best.

I will find my dad and I will take Team Rocket down. If they thought Red was destructive then they haven't met me yet.

I walked downstairs to find a box on the table. I suddenly became very alert and scared, and I carefully walked downstairs and there was an Abra next to the box. As soon as he saw me, he dropped a paper he had in hand, nodded and teleported.

I pulled all my confidence in me and walked slowly towards the medium sized box and the paper on the floor. I then carefully picked up the letter and saw the awkward writing of my father. In it was a letter on top of a thick plastic box. I opened the letter and I read it.

* * *

 _Dear Son,_

 _I am sure that if you are reading this letter and you are seeing this box then I am not home from the mission._ _I promised to be there, but I am not, so please forgive me._ _However, in this box with letter are some of my materials as a trainer that I obtained for you. Use them very carefully. As a trainer your number one priority is your Pokémon and the bond you have with them._ _If you train hard and use the brains you got from your mom, then you will be a force to be reckoned with. Since I am not there to help you start your journey, I want you to carefully use your bike to ride down to Pallet town just like we used to and find Professor Oak. He might be old, but he is willing to be your sponsor. I guarantee you he has been the sponsor of Ash, Gary, Blue, Red and even me. He will know today is the day but in case he forgets telling him my name will remind him._ _Promise me you will never give up and remember no matter what happens never give up._ _Remember little lion, the world if filled with more than butterflies and Lillie pads._ _The world contains corrupt people with corrupt Pokémon, but this does not mean you should ever give up. You have seen what they do firsthand, and I want you to be very careful. And remember the words of your mom, "Be brave my little Pyroar" every day. When you get your Pokémon become their friend and you will be bounds ahead of everyone. I love you._

 _Dad_

* * *

I was tear-filled, and they ran free. I thought I had cried myself out but now they seemed to erupt again. I sobbed for a while and then after it seemed I could not cry any longer I got up and walked to the table. I picked up the box and opened it. On it was a signature pokebelt with designs of a fiery lion around it.

I clipped on the great ball, a pokeball and a luxury ball. Then I lifted a miniature box within and opened it. I smiled and looked at awe. Inside were a fire stone, water stone, thunder stone, moon stone, shiny stone and a sun stone. They were beautiful and looking at them I realized that if I sold them, I could be a millionaire in minutes, and I was awe struck.

Then I carefully closed the case and then wondered over to a wide cylinder. Inside were TMs and a surf and fly HM. I looked closer and realized that some of them were locked while other were open. Then the tears fell again in happiness this time. Then I looked at the final part of the box and in it were miniature vitamins.

There were 20 of each and they were in very small capsules. Calcium, Zinc, Carbos, Protein and Some Hp up. I felt so giddy; my father had left me a treasure chest to work with.

I put on the backpack that was given to me by mom months before her death as gift because she knew how much I wanted to be a trainer. I loved her, and I will be her Pyroar and find my dad.

They have him and I am going to get him back. I controlled my emotions and walked out and locked the door. I turned around and looked at the Manor I had lived in my whole life.

Then I walked to the place that I had never visited since the loss of my dad. I walked and walked and grabbed some berries and put them into my bag. I found Pidgeys, Pidoves, Starlys, and the usual Zigzagoons and poocheyena.

The reason such biodiversity was evident in the woods near my house was because the International League of Pokémon decided that trainers needed to have more knowledge of the types of Pokémon from all over the world and started a transregional Pokémon transfer.

The process was carefully completed and soon biodiversity was set all over the world and trainer found even more challenges.

I kept walking and I was very deep into the woods when I found an injured Poocheyena. Its leg was hurt, and it was whimpering on the ground and I felt so bad that I walked over and grabbed a potion. I sprayed his leg and he winced and howled in pain.

Suddenly, there were Mightyena coming from every direction. I slowly stood up and raised my hands to show innocence but suddenly one of them started to get close and in panic I slowly got up and backed off before running. They chased after me. The little pup tried to chase after and tell them to stop but she was ignored, and they kept running after me.

I was in shape from exercising every day, but they were faster, and they were catching up with every stride.

Then suddenly I tripped on a big tree root and fell with a crash that knocked the breath out of me. The Mightyena instantly surrounded me and I smiled hysterically and realized that this might be a record for the fastest death a trainer could have.

I hadn't even caught my starter yet. Then one jumped on me and used a slash on my chest and the claws caused my chest to burn with pain.

There was red everywhere and all the Mightyena encouraged by the blood jumped towards me. Then all of the sudden a bunch of rocks came flying towards the herd and they directed their attention to what just hit them.

Then instantly the ground underneath them erupted upward and sent them flying everywhere. I just stood in awe and through all that fur I saw something sparkling. Then I started to blur out due to blood loss. I ripped off my sweater and put pressure on the wound.

Then the Pokemon started walking closer and closer, but I just smiled.

* * *

 **How was that for the first chapter of this new book? Review and Follow. I really want a beta reader so if you have any experience with grammar edits don't hesitate to pm me. I also appreciate any reviews. See you next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The blur started to clear out after a few minutes and the pressure on the wound helped clot the bleeding to the point where I could raise my upper body.

I then carefully took off my bag back and like a ketchup bottle carefully squirted and applied some Chansey Charm, which is the best body healing cream out there by the way, until my chest wounds became nothing more than a fresh scab. Then I looked up at my old friend.

I guess he has been taking care of himself because he was now tall enough to reach my thighs. I painfully stood up and Larvitar ran up to me with a considerate and curious look. I merely smirked and said, "Hey buddy, how has it been?" Then larvitar said something along the lines of "larv larv".

Then he flexed his muscles and dramatically rose some earth around him. I clearly realized he had gotten stronger after their last encounter and I said, "larvitar I am going to Professor Oaks lab to get my trainer card, do you want to come with me." Larvitar just looked at me confused and I said, "I want to be the greatest trainer ever and I need your help to keep me safe so that I can make it to pallet town safely."

After hearing the "I need your help to protect me" larvitar quickly jumped at the opportunity to pay me back for saving him. I smiled and we started our trek to Pallet town, which was only about two miles.

After that we didn't have any more challenges from the wild Pokémon, so we were able to make it to the outskirts of Pallet Town in about an hour while casually walking and enjoying the fresh air. I loved Pallet Town because not only does the most renowned Professor live there, but Ash Ketchum started his journey right here, and he was considered one of the best trainers ever since he was able to make it pretty far in the Kanto league in his first year.

Ash also won the Orange league and Kanto battle frontier with his mighty Charizard. Now he is the Champion of the Hoenn region, and he hasn't been defeated in 10 years.

I wanted to go beyond his accomplishments and actually win the Kanto league next year. Anyway, I walked down the familiar roads of Pallet until I saw the famous lab of Professor Oak. Larvitar didn't want to go in so he hid dug a whole and decided to chill there while I did my thing. I walked in to find a large lab where lots of scientists were working with lots of papers, and on the other side behind a thick glass window crazy experiments were being done with different chemicals.

I looked in awe at the lab, since the last time I had been here was four years ago and this place seemed a lot bigger. I quickly made my way through that halls following the signs that directed to the office of Professor Oak and then finally I found it.

I walked into the door less room to find Professor Oak reading a book. As soon as I walked in, I saw an alakazam also levitating and reading a book.

I smiled and thought, "birds of a feather flock together," Professor Oak then looked at me and said, "I am sorry, are you here for an internship? I wasn't aware we were having internships during the school year." I looked at the Professor with extreme glee and said, "No Professor, I am Jason West, uhm I am here to start my journey. My father was a friend of yours. He told me to come to you for a trainer's card."

Suddenly the Professors eyes almost twinkled with recognition and said, "My you're right! Its been so long and I see you look just like your father when he first came in and got his trapinch. Anyway, I am sure you aren't here to hear an old man talk about the past.

Follow me." I followed him into a separate room with several white cabinets. He went over and grabbed a box and came over to a white table in the center of the room and placed it down.

He suddenly grew serious and said, "Being a trainer is one of the most challenging things in this world because it is dangerous, risky and unpredictable. However, a successful trainer is a man ready to face danger and not faze and a man who puts the lives of his Pokémon and people before him.

Are you willing to accept these risks and become a Pokémon trainer just like your father?" I smiled with confidence and answered, "Yes!" Then the Professor returned to his comforting smile and said, "Ok then. First let me get you a trainer card." He then pulled out a card and a small machine that looked like a camera and then after a few seconds he put the card in and pulled it out.

Then after analyzing the information he said, "I need a picture of you for your trainer card. Follow me please." He led me to a white wall and used the same machine to take a picture. Once again, he put the card back in and a green light pooped up along with a "beep" noise. Then the Professor said, "Ok. You are now legally capable of capturing , training, and trading Pokémon.

This makes you an official trainer; additionally, here is a Pokedex it has been mostly completed but it should help you get information on Pokémon you capture and find in the wild; furthermore, this version of the Pokedex also has video calling, license identification, and a map of Kanto functions. However, before you leave, if I may suggest, if you don't have a starter yet the league is hosting its yearly _**Start a Trainer on Sturdy Feet Camp**_ two days from now on my campus and I encourage you to participate.

There are some Pokémon that I can only dream of ever capturing and training. The Pokémon are also international so if you did your studying before training you should have an adequate advantage over other trainers."

I smiled as he handed me my card and I said, "Thank you professor! I will definitely be back for it." I then took my six standard Pokeballs, new trainer card, which gives a free room at any center for five days along with some free food, discounts in the marts and opportunities to participate in large tournaments for rare prizes.

I realized that this put me one step closer to getting me my father back. I ran over to where larvitar had dug a hole and told him to come out then we walked over to the Ruby Inn which was a small in for trainers that pass by. I got a room for $50 a night and then larvitar and I ran into a nearby battle field.

Then as I looked at the little faithful friend I had made, I realized that if I needed a starter then larvitar could be the one! I took a few breaths and took out a luxury ball from my poke belt and I said, "Hey, larvitar now that I have a trainer's card, I can catch Pokémon and train them.

But before I do that, I need a strong starter to help me take care of the rest of my future family and to be the cornerstone of my team. Do you want to join me? I promise I will train you harder than any trainer, but I will also make you the strongest tyranitar ever. So, what do you think?" The joyful larvitar smiled and without hesitation slammed his horn on the ball and it absorbed him in a red light.

The ball shook once… twice… and thrice before it confirmed the capture. I was so happy in that moment that you couldn't chisel my smile off of my face. I instantly releases larvitar and said, "Larvitar, I promise you won't regret this, and I will put every effort in making you as strong as the legends." Larvitar just smiled and jumped up in joy. I then took out my Pokedex and scanned larvitar.

* * *

 _ **Larvitar**_ _the rock and ground type Pokémon, it feeds on soil and after it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow. This Larvitar is also a shiny, level 15 and male._

 _Ability: Guts, which_ _increases the attacking power of a Pokémon drastically when the Pokémon is status inflicted_

 **Nature: Kings Nature**

 **Moves: Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Rock Tomb and Iron Head. Warning unlocked egg moves available.**

* * *

I looked at larvitar shocked because most starters were between level 5-10, but he was way beyond that by just being in the wild and learning to fend for himself. However, his most shocking feature is that he has iron head as a move while he is still this young and even more, he had five moves, which is four more than an average starter.

The thing that most captivated my attention was the ability of larvitar, which was King Nature. I had never in all my studies of Pokémon battling and talks with my father and some of his friends, heard of King Nature. I hoped it wasn't anything bad and with a sigh I put away the Pokedex in my pocket before going to larvitar and rubbing him gently around his rock hard had.

I had read a lot about the pseudo legends and tyranitar was one of my preferences since he had the abilities to manipulate darkness, ground and rocks along with some draconic energies. As a shiny I knew larvitar had boosted stats and hoped that this would at least make training him to manipulate ground, rock, and darkness much easier. With these thoughts in mind I jotted down a few notes on my notepad and put it away before larvitar hit me with a kick that hurt for not giving him attention. "Sorry buddy let's try your Rock Tomb!" I exclaimed and larvitar suddenly abandoned his silly gestures and turned around before suddenly his body let loose a silver glow and suddenly rocks of various sizes slammed down into a concentrated area from different locations in the air. I made sure to note that larvitar had manipulated the rocks into a single point and the size of the rocks were mostly the size of boulders.

This showed me that he has had the move for a while, and he had nearly mastered it. "Nice Job, larvitar." I said before it suddenly dawned on me that I still hadn't given him a nickname.

"Hey Larvitar before we move on what do you think of a nickname?" I asked larvitar and he replied with an excited nod of the head and a "larv larrr." I thought for a second and said, "What do you think of, Terram?" and he shook his head disapprovingly, "Solum?" and yet again he shook his head, I thought for a second and said, "What about Molaris? " Larvitar jumped up and down screaming "Larr, Larrr, Lar." I smiled and said, "Alright form now on your name will be Molaris."

Then we went back to work on his attacks, and we used the large boulders from rock tomb as target practice and he quickly learned to throw precise shots with rock tomb resulting in critical hits. Then I had him use bite on the rocks and after closer inspection I realized that he was literally only biting the rocks and no dark energy was in the bite. I quickly jotted that down as well, however, larvitar's greatest tool was his sandstorm. Despite, his bright, shiny, yellowish, greenish coloring larvitar virtually disappeared in the storm and I was completely incapables of following his position.

Molaris's sandstorm releases a blistering sandstorm that covers a small area but was so thick that only a Pokémon like Molaris whose body and eyes are made for sand storms are able to use it efficiently. I quickly realized that larvitar's also have very sensitive hearing because when I screamed for larvitar to stop the storm it dissipated in seconds.

I was completely amazed at the level of control larvitar was showing with his attacks and I realized that larvitar was going to become a very scary tyranitar. I realized for that to happen though he would need to get stronger and hopefully we could get there together some day but for right now… giddily like elementary schooler I screamed, "Molaris, iron head!" Molaris suddenly froze and then like a jet used his strong muscles to push himself high in the air before his horn became a silver color and he fell down like a spear with gravity and his momentum helping him move at incredulous speeds and then he struck the largest boulder in the field, there was a large crack and suddenly the boulder shattered.

I was awestruck and incapable of forming words, a dead silence ensued for several minutes before I was able to collect myself and properly speak. "Molaris you are the most broken starter I could have ever hoped for I exclaimed!" Molaris smiled in between very deep breaths from the long training and evaluation period. I smiled at him as hard as I could and said, "Let's take a break and tomorrow we can go back to training."

I then returned him to his ball, and I walked down to the inn, my mind full of thoughts from my day's experiences with Molaris. It was still quite early, so I spent a few hours researching the larvitar line and how to efficiently train them. I quickly learned that although Molaris will be able to use special and physical attacks quite deadly, Molaris will hit opponents really hard with physical moves like rock slide, earthquake, bulldoze and drain punch. Furthermore, Molaris also has access to variety of techniques that can help cover his weaknesses. With thoughts of battling ideas in mind I drifted to sleep.

I work up to the smell of coffee and pancakes and I woke up put my notes in my bag and then pulled out Molaris's ball from my bag and released him. He looked completely refreshed, I asked "Hey buddy did you enjoy your sleep?"

He replied with an excited yip and together we went out to the breakfast hall where I loaded my plate with food and coffee then I walked over to an empty seat and started feasting.

Molaris looked at me curiously because the Pokémon only needed to eat dirt for nutrients in comparison to people who needed a well… humane diet.

I let him drink some coffee and he grabbed the cub ad would not give it back until he drank the whole cup. I looked at him and suddenly his face changed into a smirk before he went off running in circles.

I looked at his face that looked like it was ready to burst with euphoria and I sighed before returning him to his ball.

Then I finished my breakfast and I payed my bill before walking out the center and into one of the main roads of Pallet Town.

I released Molaris who looked annoyed for having been returned to the ball, but I just smirked and said, "Sorry buddy but I didn't want you to cause any damage from your hyper activity." "But I have an idea, you can join me in my morning run and you will lose some of your crazy energy."

The real reason that I was making him run beside me was because according to my research the larvitar line's speed was most influenced as a larvitar and I hoped by maximizing his stamina and speed as a larvitar and some as a pupitar then I could make Molaris a far more capable physical fighter when he evolves.

Anyway, I ran five miles around the streets of pallet and Molaris completed two miles before he was too tired to catchup and I returned him to his ball to rest while I completed the rest of the run. However, as I was finishing my run, I saw a group of people surrounding a battle and I was interested so I went over.

* * *

Trainer 1: Hey Kid, stop wasting my time your Pokémon are trash and so are your skills if you want to lose money though, let's go!

Trainer 2: Hey my Pokémon are stronger than yours! Go oddish!

Trainer 2: Well if you're so excited to lose… Go pinsir!

Trainer 1: Oddish don't be scared use growth and then use acid!

Trainer 2: Pinsir wait and dodge the acid and use vice grip and then slam it!

Oddish valiantly used growth but as pinsir closed in she used acid but pinsir dodged and gripped oddish into a vice grip and then slammed her into the ground for an OHKO.

Trainer 1 : Oddish, oh no return.

Trainer 2: Return Pinsir. You kid, you're trash, get good and get better Pokémon then actually try to challenge me because if you are a trainer then I give you a day in Viridian Forest before I have to attend your burial. What a waste of time! Get out of my sight!

Trainer 1 proceeded to pay Trainer 2 a thick stack of money before leaving in tears.

* * *

Crowd: Chants Derrick, Derrick, Derrick.

I fumed with anger at the animosity of "Trainer 2" or Derrick, but then filled with anger I pushed through the crowd and yelled, "Hey you, kid, what right do you have to slander and verbally abuse any trainer. You are so sick and twisted! If there was no one here I would beat your ugly *** into hell. " Then Derrick looked at me in curiosity and said, "I am only stating facts and besides if you really want to see if you can beat my *** then let's battle. I could use another win under my feet for today." I smirked and said, "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

" Crush this noob pinsir!" said Derrick as he released his signature Pokémon. "Come on out for battle Molaris!" I said as Molaris came jumping out of his ball. As soon as he saw the big bug and the words of his trainer registered, Molaris released an intimidating growl and focused. "What type of Pokémon is that? You know what it doesn't matter." said Derrick. "Pinsir use focus energy!" yelled Derrick hoping to get a stat boost so that pinsir would have an easier time hitting critical hits.

Jason: "Molaris break his focus, use screech! Don't hold back." As soon as Molaris heard those words he took a breath and released a terrible sound that completely left pinsir disoriented and undefended on the floor.

Derrick: "Pinsir concentrate!" But, pinsir was still too shook from the screech to do anything but stare in fear at Molaris.

Jason: "Ok then finish this Molaris and use bite!" Molaris instantly started sprinting at the bug type and then jumped and bit the pinsir on its horn which was a critical error.

Derrick: "Pinsir vice grip now and throw it in the air!" Pinsir realizing its advantage vice gripped Molaris before throwing it high in the air, causing Molaris to scream in pain and to start falling down.

Jason: _What do I do? Oh! Rock Tomb!"_ Larvitar use rock tomb and jump from rock to rock towards the ground!" Molaris glowed silver briefly before releasing energy that summoned rock from all over the air and he started letting them fall towards pinsir and he used the rocks like jumping stairs to jump down to the ground unharmed.

Derrick: "Pinsir avoid them all!" But as pinsir swerved and dodged it was cornered into a circle by rocks and as it tried to fly up the last remaining boulders smashed into the already defense dropped pinsir. Pinsir lied in the center of the rocks with swirly eyes and unconscious.

* * *

Cliffhanger! LOL! How about this chapter? I feel like I improved my grammar and quantity. Please review, and follow, its my only source of payment, your appreciation. Anyhow please send me a review that says a Pokémon that Jason should catch at the league camp next episode. Until then... peace.


End file.
